justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love It
|artist= ft. |year= 2012 |mode= Solo (Classic) Duet (Guards Dance) |dg= (Classic) / (Guards Dance) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 (Classic) 4 (Guards Dance) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |pc= (Classic) / (Guards Dance) |gc= (Classic) / (Guards Dance) Brown (Beta) |lc= Teal (Classic) Light Blue (Guards Dance) |mashup=Best of JD 2014 |alt=Guards Dance (Alternate) Just Dance VIP ( ) (Unreleased) |pictos= 159 (Classic) 90 (Guards) 91 (Mashup) |perf= Classic Shirley Henault Guards Dance Benjamin Akl (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2)|nowc = ILoveIt (Classic)}} "I Love It" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with black hair tightly tied as Bantu knots up to the sides, black and lilac sunglasses, an aqua coloured loose crop top with a lime eye with eyelashes on it, lilac fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters and black patent creepers. Guards Dance Both dancers are men dressed as British royal guards. They are wearing blue bearskins, red tunics and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven buttons before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Iloveitalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Iloveitalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There's the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts there are lips in the background singing to the phrase "I don't care." The screen zooms and pans around the dancer throughout the song. Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two tall exhibits. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. It may have been inspired by Queen Elizabeth's palace because of the guards (like the guards dancing) protect. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Cross your right arm in front of your body while kicking with your left leg. Gold Move 4: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move of the routine. 12.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 ILoveItGMs123.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game 133.png|Gold Move 4 ILoveItGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Guards Dance There are 4''' Gold Moves in the Guards Dance routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Tap on your head while moving to the right when ''I don't care'' ''is sung. HHGM03.png|All Gold Moves ILoveAltGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the last move of the routine.'' (I Love It)'' 133.png|Gold Move Iloveitmashupgold.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup I Love It has a Mashup with the theme Best of ''JD 2014. It only features ''Just Dance 2014 dancers (the original dancer not withstanding). Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''I Love It '' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Gentleman'' *''Applause'' *''Starships'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''María'' *''Just Dance'' *''Gentleman'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Gentleman'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Feel This Moment'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Just Dance'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''I Love It ''GM Community Remix I Love It has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *littlesiha USA *luchoprado1995 Poland *Ungezogen Mexico *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *chris_mcgoo72 USA *Kondzix06 Poland *TrovadorDowning Chile *MsbowElite1 USA *Fatbirdy12 USA *AttemptedFaun09 Mexico *Tulioakar96 Brazil *wfilinski Netherlands *Anderlini Canada *HopedSaturn6664 USA *Foxywavre Belgium *Poutaf France *Julia Hazama 11 Brazil *TexBlock Germany *That Boca Babe Canada Appearances in Mashups I Love It ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic: * 'I Love It' (Best Of ''JD 2014) * Blame '(Sunglasses)' * ''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) * Let's Groove '(Just Shine)' * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Guard Dance: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet) ' Trivia * This is the first song where Charli XCX is the featured artist. She is later featured again in Fancy and Same Old Love ''(in which she isn't credited). ** However, her own song ''Boom Clap eventually appeared as downloadable content in Just Dance 2015. * The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff", and "b***h" is replaced with "chick." "Damn" is also censored. * The avatar of this song looks nearly the same as the Bollywood dance of It's My Birthday but without glasses. * In every Mashup the Classic coach appears in, the beginning and the end are seen in-game without angles. * The Guards Dance was the first alternate version in Just Dance 2015 to be revealed. ** In a vote to determine the first alternate to be revealed, it came first to Happy and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). * The first 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine are recycled from We Can't Stop the Music and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) but is done more fully in this routine. * There is a VIP, which is TBA at the moment, for this song featuring Katy Perry. It is unknown whether it will be released. * On the NTSC cover for Just Dance 2015, if you look at the top left corner, you can see the coach being on a billboard along with Built For This. However, if you look closely at the coach for I Love It, you can notice that she has a different color scheme. * The Classic coach resembles Built For This, American Girl, and the Extreme coach of Blurred Lines. * This is the sixth song to have a Best Of Mashup, along with 4x4,'' Birthday, ''Maps, Never Can Say Goodbye ''and Boys (Summertime Love). * This is one of the songs selected for the ''Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Some Just Dance fans are confused about which dancer the alternate version is the alternate avatar. * The dance recycles a move from Hot Stuff. Coincidentally, both moves are the first move in the song. * Sexy And I Know It ''is the only DLC dancer to feature in the Mashup. * The routine features the second-closest zoom in the entire series, after ''Happy. * Despite the fact that this song makes an appearance in the trailer for Just Dance Unlimited, the song is currently not available for the service. * It's one of the routines with the closest zooming, along with Happy, You, Me, and the Beat ''and ''Why Oh Why. ** The dance itself has a 360 degree zoom and camera movement. This dance has one of the most 360 degree camera movement after Happy from Just Dance 2015, Born This Way, ''I'm an Albatraoz'' and Same Old Love from Just Dance 2016 and Little Swing from Just Dance 2017. * The shirt of the classic routine is worn by Natoo in Je Sais Pas Danser ''and its music video. * The Mashup for the song is found in its Zip file on the Just Dance Now Server. Gallery Iloveit.jpg|''I Love It ILoveItALT Cover Generic.png|''I Love It'' (Guards Dance) ILoveItMU.png|''I Love It'' (Mashup) ILoveIt cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover Letsgroovemu_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' albumcoach (Classic) ILoveItALT_cover_albumcoach.png| alternate cover Iloveit_cover.png| cover (Classic) iloveitalt_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Guards Dance) Iloveitmu cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Mashup) Iloveit cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 22-I_Love_It.png|Classic avatar 22-I_Love_It(Guards_Dance).png|Guard Dance avatar Icona Pop.jpg JD2015 SCREENSHOT I LOVE IT WiiU 3tcm24147738.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg iloveitbg1.jpg iloveitbg3.jpg iloveitbg2.jpg Image-1.jpg|Twitter post images (27).jpg|''I Love It'' in the Just Dance 2015 announcement trailer I Love It Guard Dance Dancers.png|The dancers of the Guard Dance routine File:image-1417189454.jpg|Katy Perry VIP i love it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms I_love_it_beta_color_scheme.png|Proof showing that I Love It has a different color scheme on the NTSC cover for Just Dance 2015 I love it another color scheme.png|Beta color scheme i_love_it_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88jvx5.png|Coach Extraction Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.46.51 AM.png|The shirt worn by Natoo in her music video. letsgroovemu_coach_1_phone.png|Let's Groove MU coach Videos Official Music Video Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO Gameplays I Love It - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - I Love It (Guards Dance) I Love It (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 I Love It JustDance2015 Community Remix PS3 5 Stars I Love It - Alternate 舞力全开2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Benjamin Akl Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions Category:Songs by Charli XCX